simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Duchy of Hermantine (former Kingdom of Hermantine)
Overview The Kingdom of Hermantine was formed by King Henry Selis on August 12 2838. A small kingdom at the Northwestern end of Great Veronica, it is a place of higher education as well as a training ground for defensive warfare. Government The Kingdom of Hermantine is a monarchy ruled by its king or queen. Its governing body consist of three Houses: The Council of Nobles, House of Commons, and the Ministry. Each house besides the Council of Nobles chooses a head that reports to the ruling monarch. The Council of Nobles head is always the most senior amongst the nobility. Also, the monarch has its own council, known as the Inner Circle, that advises them in all aspects. The current government officials are as follows: Ministry *Prime Minister Duchess Aio Kirojiri *Minister of Interior Kleven Willis *Minister of Commerce James Pope *Minister of Justice Rowan Marshall *Minister of Transportation Cain Hoven *Minister of Defense Lord Marshall Amy Lynn Daniels House of Commons *Premier James Stinven *Majority Leader Alexander Yancer *Speaker Hope Davis Council of Nobles *Head of Council Duke Gabriel Wane History The Kingdom of Hermantine was formed when the then Duke of Hermantine, Henry Selis, unified the land after years of civil war. During his reign, the country began to rebuild and heal its wounds. The rival houses, driven underground, began to plan a coup to regain power. On June 15 2842, King Henry died, and the country went into a period of mourning till th end of the month. On July 1, before the young Princess Hanma could be crowned, a surprise attack was launched on the Emerald Palace in the city of Sanyu by the rival faction led by the House Corvall. The princess and her family fled back to Il de Hermantine and took up residence in the Crystal Palace and the Star and Rose Civil War began. During the war, many heroes rose up to defend House Selis and preserve the Throne. Chief among them was the future Lord Marshall Amy Lynn Daniels, who led a division into multiple victories, including the Battle of the Grand Hieghts and Operation Shining Light. Another was Miakis Selena, who's holding action at the Pale Pass Fort tied up a majority of House Corvall rebel forces. The rebel forces were finally defeated during the Battle of Lanseal, resulting in the death of Wallace Corvall and his three sons. With his death, the rebels surrendered to the Royal Hermantine Army. After being crowned Queen, Hanma first act was to take on as her lady-in-waiting Mellisa Crovall, ending the long feud between House Selis and House Corvall. Military The Kingdom of Hermantine's military consist of an army, air force, navy, and militia. While the monarch is the commander-in-chief, the military is run on a daily basis by the Lord Marshall, who is based at the Royal Lanseal Fort. Each branch is commanded by an appointed military leader: the Army is headed by the Great General, the Royal Hermantine Air Force by the Sky Marshal, the Royal Hermantine Navy by the Admiral of the Navy, and the Hermantine Milita by the Guardian General. With 54 current military units, Hermantine a strong defensive force as well as a strong strike force which consist of three strong long range division. Out of the 55 units, 14 are supply units and 7 are Air Transports. 5 units belong to th Royal Hermantine Air Force. 4 Militia Battalions and 2 SAM Brigades belong to the Hermantine Militia. 20 units, which in three armies, are under the Royal Hermantine Army. Also considered a military group yet not under the Lord Marshall command are three brigades that are at the personal command of the monarch, know as the King's (Queen's) Own. The King's (Queens"s) Own is commanded by the Knight-Commander. Royal Hermantine Army *Commander-in-Chief Royal Hermantine Army: Great General Walif Cummings *Army of Lanseal: Lt. General Baronesse Miakis Selena commanding *Army of the Vansa: Lt. General Archibald Weston commanding *Army of the Selona: Lt. General Sakura Haruhana commanding Royal Hermantine Navy *Commander-in-Chief Royal Hermantine Navy: Admiral of the Navy Ryan von Hulden *Commander Royal Marines: Commandant William Sevant *Fleet Command ''Luna Queen: ''Grand Admiral Archer Davis commanding Royal Hermantine Air Force *Commander-in-Chief Royal Hermantine Air Force: Sky Marshall Quentin Essix Hermantine Militia *Commander-in-Chief Hermantine Militia: Guardian General Ashley Sinai *First Hermantine Militia: Colonel Travis Guther commanding *Second Hermantine Militia: Colonel Hermoine Pavis commanding *Third Hermantine Militia: Colonel Steven Gail commanding *Fourth Hermantine Militia: Colonel Yukari Masuno commanding Queen's Own *Knight-Commander Queen's Own: Ser Elizabeth Bennett *First Brigade Queen's Own: Ser Joshua Canvans commanding *Second Brigade Queen's Own: Ser Caitlin Meers commanding *Third Brigade Queen's Own: Ser Elizabeth Bennett commanding Culture Education Economy Crisis Category:Countries